Por y para él
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Mako & Korra]] .:: LEMON ::. One-shot. Hacía mucho que Korra había dejado de pertenecerle al mundo y velar por el equilibrio de este. . . porque necesitaba de alguien con locura.


**Por y para él.**

****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

Recorrió sigiloso los pasillos del templo aire, cuidadoso de que nadie lo viese a esas horas de la noche, dirigiéndose a donde no le era permitido.

Cuando por fin Mako estuvo frente a la puerta tras la que descansaba la joven Avatar, se permitió unos segundos para meditar su siguiente movimiento. Finalmente, abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí tan silenciosamente como pudo.

Entre las penumbras, su mirada buscaba a la dueña de sus pensamientos, encontrándola en una silueta bajo las cobijas que cubrían su desnudez. El joven sonrió con orgullo, al ver que su novia lo esperaba ya lista para él, aunque vencida por el sueño.

Saboreando el momento, se acercó con tranquilidad hasta detenerse junto al lecho y contemplar la linda y sensual imagen de la morena envuelta entre las suaves sábanas que la cubrían casi celosamente, aunque no por ello no le permitía ver un poco de la delicada piel de la chica.

Mako podía contemplar la espalda de su compañera, así como un torneado muslo que sobresalía entre las sábanas. El joven maestro fuego pronto sintió un tirón en la entrepierna, producto del deseo y la provocativa imagen que en ese momento tenía de Korra, sin poder resistir un instante más el deseo y la excitación, el chico se desnudó complemente, subió a la cama y se acomodó justo de tras de la joven, estrechándola entre sus fuertes brazos mientras escondía el rostro en el cuello de la morena, aspirando la deliciosa y sutil fragancia que a él tanto le gustaba y que lo encendía.

*** Mako, mmm !. ***

*** Shuu, no hables, ¡ solo siénteme !. ***

Le dijo él mientras le oprimía uno de los generosos pechos, jugando con el oscuro pezón, pellizcándolo entre sus dedos. La joven suspiró excitada, sin siquiera intentar abrir los ojos, tan solo disfrutando de la forma en que a su novio le gustaba despertarla, dejándose hacer. . . porque era maravilloso lo que Mako le hacía, porque era muy feliz a su lado. Porque, por primera vez en su vida, todo era perfecto.

*** Mako, por favor !. . . ***

Korra quiso girarse, ver a su apuesto compañero, perderse en sus ojos rojos, pero él no se lo permitió.

*** No, hoy no linda ! ¡ Esta vez mando yo !. ***

Le dijo, pero lo cierto es que siempre era así, ese joven disfrutaba torturándola con su boca, sus manos, con su cuerpo.

Le gustaba tener el control, era dominante en la cama como en el combate, aunque posesivo y pendiente de ella, cuidándola.

Korra hubiese seguido comparando el comportamiento del pelinegro dentro y fuera de la cama, pero al sentir la punta del pene sobre la entrada de su vagina, su mente se puso en blanco y solo pudo gemir.

El muchacho se sostenía la verga y la deslizaba sobre la vulva de su compañera, delineando la abertura vaginal que parecía humedecerse más y más por la anticipación, ansiosa por cobijar a la parte que la complementaba.

*** Ya, Mako !. . . ya !. ***

El pelinegro sonrió al escuchar a su chica tan desesperada y necesitada.

Complacido, el joven sonrió por un instante, para luego enterrar su duro pene de una sola embestida en la cálida vagina de su novia.

¡ Dios, estaba tan mojada !. Parecía que la morena se estaba derritiendo de gozo. La vagina de Korra estaba muy lubricada y el pene de Mako muy duro. Eran tantos el placer y la necesidad. . . y tan poca la paciencia, que pronto los enamorados se hallaban inmersos en un ir y venir de caderas con un ritmo de penetración enloquecedor.

Ambos de lado sobre la cama, él detrás de ella, separándole las piernas con una mano, mientras con la otra le estrujaba los pechos, primero uno y luego el otro, todo... mientras sus bocas se devoraban entre sí.

Mako sostenía la pierna izquierda de ella en el aire, para tener un mejor acceso y penetrar sin problemas a la morena. Lento y tortuoso de repente, disfrutando de la caricia entre sus sexos. Fuerte y brusco conforme el placer les recorría no solo el sexo, sino todo el cuerpo.

Llegó un momento en que Mako sacaba su pene, excepto la punta, del interior de su novia, para luego hundirse nuevamente en ella de una sola estocada. Y repitiendo esas desesperadas y bruscas penetraciones, fue como hizo que el Avatar se corriera; su interior derritiéndose en deliciosos espasmos de placer que apretaban sin piedad la virilidad del maestro fuego, que ya no pudo más y se vino en el fondo del sexo de su novia, del mismísimo Avatar. . .

Korra gimió complacida con la sensación del semen de Mako quemándola dulcemente por dentro, aliviando su calor, sus ansias y su necesidad por ese hombre.

Se quedaron en silencio, sus cuerpos aun entrelazados, él aun clavado en ella, aunque su miembro ya no tan duro.

*** Te quiero !. ***

*** ¡ Te amo !. ***

Korra lo miró sorprendida. Mako no le había dicho esas palabras desde que ella recuperó sus poderes, en el polo sur.

Se abrazó a él, sonriendo sin decir nada más, disfrutando del momento y del calor de los brazos del muchacho.

Una vez, Korra se sintió como el peor Avatar de la historia, pero aquí justo ahora, al lado de Mako, era distinto. No era el peor Avatar, era el más feliz, el más humano, porque necesitaba de alguien con locura, porque ese alguien era su protector. . . porque ese alguien era su dueño.

Hacía mucho que Korra había dejado de pertenecerle al mundo y velar por el equilibrio de este. . .

Ella solo vivía por y para Mako.

**.**

**.**

**Totalizado.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Me encanta esta pareja, lástima que los separaron T_T.

Al menos nos quedan los fics. Aun así, siento que este en especial estuvo muy forzado. Quizás porque, aunque me gusta la pareja, hay otras que me provocan más. . . calor ^0^ .

**-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI.** Y es material de **Fallen Angel.**

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

**Totalizado el 21 de Enero de 2013.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**


End file.
